


Victory

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	Victory

Anyone who had spent more than a year at Hogwarts would have known there was a clear trend when it came to cheering for Quidditch: cheer for your own house. But, if your house team isn't on the pitch, cheer for the underdog - UNLESS it's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. In the latter case, it was always Gryffindor for the win. It wasn't clear why this was. Maybe it was because Slytherin had a reputation as being a bit more ruthless, and it was often a certainty that most members of other houses had at least one run-in with a member of Slytherin house. There was even speculation that Slytherin had secured the cup for so many years in a row in the early history of the school, that the idea of cheering against them still continued among the students today.

But for Cedric, it was personal. It had nothing to do with the fact that a Slytherin once called him "Cedric Dick-ory" and another referred to him as "Buggery". And it didn't matter to him that Slytherin may have won the cup in the past or might be in the lead this year. No, for him it came down to one person on the team, a person whom he had trusted and turned out to be false.

Even though almost a year had passed before Marcus Flint seemed to have led on young Cedric only to toss him aside for a slightly older fellow student, he still felt it sting every time he saw him. It only followed, then, that he would want nothing more than to see Flint fail. He always wished he fall off his broom mid-flight. While some might think this was a terrible thought, he was comforted by the idea that maybe then Marcus would begin to feel even a portion of his own pain.

Every Slytherin loss felt like a personal victory. Knowing the intense rivalry that existed between Slytherin and Gryffindor, however, made it that much more satisfying. He imagined Marcus crying himself to sleep after these losses, reaching out for someone to comfort him and finding no one was there. These images were always particularly satisfying to him.

Someone who didn't know Cedric very well might think he was vindictive, wishing for ill will to befall his former lover, but this really wasn't the case. He did not believe it was particularly spiteful, but that it would only be fair if Marcus understood what it felt like to have given his heart to someone or something only to have it ripped away and stomped on. That idea brought a particularly vivid image to mind and he smiled a little, then decided it would be going a bit too far.

Cedric snapped out of his own little world just in time to hear the cheers as the Gryffindor Seeker caught the snitch. Another victory for Gryffindor House...another victory for Cedric.


End file.
